


Voyeurs

by Techgirl



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Justin try out something that might become a new kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeurs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [BBTP 2016](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/bbtp_challenge) on InsaneJournal.
> 
> Beta by: later2nite.

Justin heard Brian panting the second he entered the loft, stopping in his tracks and wondering what he should do. Brian hadn’t exactly invited him over, but he also hadn’t sneered and walked away when Justin asked him if he’d be home after work. 

“Are you coming or going?”

A smile spread across Justin’s face. “Coming. Always coming,” he mumbled as he toed off his shoes and left his jacket in a heap by the door. Stepping into the dimly lit room, he spotted Brian in front of his computer, his face and naked chest lit up by the screen. 

“Get over here.” 

Justin slid his arms around Brian and moaned softly when he saw him jerking off. “I love watching you do that.” He kissed the side of Brian’s neck and looked up at the screen. “Oh!” Justin stepped backward in surprise when he realized two guys were fucking on the porn site. 

“The dark haired one is from the Pitts.” 

“How do you know?” 

“He told me.” 

“It’s live?”

“Yeah.”

“Can they see us?”

“They can if we switch on the camera.” Brian’s hand hovered over the computer mouse, waiting for Justin’s answer. 

Justin hesitated, not sure he was up for it. “I guess that could be hot.” 

“Your decision.” Brian reached behind himself and pulled Justin’s head down, kissing him deeply. “We don’t have to show them your face if you don’t want them to see it. You could just straddle me and let them watch as I fuck your tight little ass.”

“Well, when you put it like that.” Justin felt his dick getting hard while he yanked his pants down and hurried in front of Brian. 

Brian’s hands roamed over Justin’s chest and down to his stomach. He purred when he reached Justin’s cock. “Impressive boner.”

“Thanks.” 

Brian moved his chair out and motioned for Justin to sit down. “Got enough room to move?”

“Yeah.” 

“Are you ready for me to click the live button?” 

Justin blushed and buried his head in the crook of Brian’s neck for a second. “Do it.” He gasped when Brian worked a lubed finger inside, trying to relax enough for him to add another one. 

“They’re watching you being opened up.” Brian’s eyes were glued to the screen. “They can’t wait for me to take you.”

A wave of arousal swept over Justin, and he started to rock backward on Brian’s fingers. “Come on, Brian. Fuck me. Now!”

Brian grinned at the guys who were moaning in unison when they heard Justin. Quickly putting on a condom, he lifted Justin up and told him to lower himself onto his cock. “Spread yourself. Let them see it go inside you.”

Justin’s head leaned on Brian’s shoulder as reached behind himself and pulled his cheeks apart, letting the tip of Brian’s cock play with his hole. Taking a deep breath, Justin slammed down on Brian’s cock, grunting when he took it down to the hilt. “God, you’re huge!”

“Are you okay?” Brian mumbled against Justin’s mouth.

“Uh-huh.” Justin sat up and started to ride Brian in the rhythm he’d learned during the last few months would drive them both over the edge in no time. 

“Don’t stop, Justin! Don’t fucking stop.” Brian gripped Justin’s hips, noticing that their audience had sped up, trying to match their pace. He jerked upwards to go as deep as possible on every thrust, feeling Justin angle his prostate to get hit. “Come for me, Justin.”

Throwing his head back, Justin shook violently as his orgasm took over his body. 

Brian pulled out and took off the condom, then he slid his cock over the soft skin on Justin’s ass and came hard. Having lost all interest in their observers, he turned off the computer while Justin wrapped his arms around him and started to breathe slower. “I’ll push you down on the floor if you fall asleep like that.”

“No, you won’t. You sooo love me.”

“Christ, haven’t we been through this enough times already? I _don’t_ do love.”

“That’s okay, as long as you make me come like that.” Justin kissed him. “You need to take me out to dinner, though. I’m starving.”

Brian sighed and stood up, ignoring Justin’s protests as he tumbled down onto the thick carpet. “We need to shower. I doubt Deb will even let us enter the diner like this.” 

“Yeah?” Justin smiled at Brian. “You say you don’t love me, but your actions speak louder than words.”

Brian helped Justin up. Nuzzling his nose into his hair, he inhaled Justin’s scent. “Whatever, Sunshine.”


End file.
